Diaries
by tinavel
Summary: Ron and Hermoine both keep a diary but what do they exactly keep in them? harry must find out. pls r
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, I'm writing about a boy I have known a long time now. I can't help but feel attracted towards him. The problem is that he is my best friend and I don't know what to tell him. He's always been by my side and sticks up for me all the time. I don't know if I should tell him or not. I really love him. I Love You Ron, how hard is it to tell him face to face?

Hermoine

Hey, well today was a nice day I had time to practice with Harry. I also saw the most beautiful girl ever obviously Her I can't help feeling the way I do for her. Even when she acts all know it all I love her for it. I love her so much I just cant get myself to tell her that.

Ron

These are the words Ron and Hermoine wrote about each other. Little did they know that they felt the same way for each other.

''Hey Ron whats up with that diary, don't tell me you're keeping one also?"

"Ye so what its not a law that guys can't have one"

"What do you write in it so? Can I have a look?"

"No way mate this are private things!"

Harry became very curious what Ron was writing about in his diary. He also knew Hermoine kept one but he never got the chance to see what was in there. He started thinking what he should do to get to see what each of them wrote in it since he already figured out that they might have written about each other.

"RON… Don't you even dare touch that diary it's none of your business what I keep inside."

"oh come one 'mione cant I have a tiny peak? Pretty plsss"

"Ronald Weasley, those puppy eyes wont have any effect on me, these things are private!"

"ok I wont peak promise lets go to dinner, Harry come on we have to go!"

"go without me ill meet you there"

"ok then see you later" they both shouted

Little did they know what Harry had in mind…..

**Ok its my first fan fic pls b nice hehe review pretty pls :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry 4 got 2 write this b4: Characters belong to J.K Rowling.**_

The door closed behind Ron and Hermoine and Harry waited a few minutes to make sure that they won't catch him. He was alone in the common room so he could do what he had planned to do.

Luckily for him hermoine had kept her diary on the table between some books so he opened it and started reading. In it all he could find is how much she was in love with Ron. He wasn't surprised at all because he had seen this coming for a long time.

He went up to the boys dormitory room and looked underneath Ron's bed because he knew he hid a lot of things there and he found the diary. He opened and read and again with no surprise he found that Ron had feelings for Hermione.

He knew a way how to get those two together. He would replace the diaries so when they went and opened the diaries they would realize what both of them feel for each other.

"Ron, what's keeping Harry, already ten minutes past and he hasn't shown up yet and not much food is left."

"No idea 'Mione oh look hes coming now."

They saw Harry with a huge grin approaching the table and they got a bit suspicious

Everyone ate and had enough and went back to their common rooms. Harry watched Ron and Hermoine's every move to see what will happen. Hermoine took everything off the table and went to her room. Luckily she didn't notice that she had Ron's Diary instead of her own diary. Harry jumped up and down inside and said to himself Mission One Accomplished.

The Boys soon got tired and went up to bed also. When they arrived in their dormitory Ron bent down to find Hermoine's Diary though he thought it was his own since Harry changed the colour of the diary and he opened to start writing.

"_Time to write what happened at dinner, God she's so sexy wait a second this isn't mine handwriting this is 'Mione's! I don't know if I should tell him or not. I really love him. I Love You Ron_……, _Oh my God she feels the same way too! I better go in the common room she might be there."_

At the same time Hermoine went to write down in her diary obviously she found Ron's Handwriting and everything he felt for her. She decided to go to the common room to see if Ron was still there.

Sarah- Thanks 4 d review here's the chap!

_**This chapter sucks abit sry hehe!**_


End file.
